Sans/Science Sans
Welcome to my first Wikia page! Please '''don't judge' and tell me if I made a mistake or if I forgot to add something!'' Science!Sans was created by TalkingSoup and is usually seen wearing a lab coat, with some exceptions. Science Sans also appeared in the Christmas Party AU by Lover of Piggies on Tumblr, where he wears a green sweater that reads 'MERRY MATH-MAS'. He also has reddish spectacles. Origins A younger Sans working with Alphys to track the anomalies. He is a lot more excitable, quite like his younger brother, and even has his 'googly eye' movements. Overall, he is a lot happier in this time. Some facts that point towards science Sans in the game are the 'joke book inside a quantum physics book inside a joke book inside a quantum physics book', Sans's secret room, and Sans's ability to alter space/game files to teleport at will. He Still has his abilities to teleport, summon bones and gaster blasters, just as his future self of Original Sans. The Scientist http://archiveofourown.org/works/5301182/chapters/12238256 Christmas Party AU Comics Science Sans wears reddish spectacles and a green/red/yellow sweater that says 'MERRY MATH-MAS' In the Christmas Party AU, and his eye glows green with math equations. He first appears talking to Underfell Sans, then he goes up to Classic Sans because the eggnog was spiked, and he admits to wanting to kiss Underfell Sans, even though they don't have lips. He comes back a few pages later with UnderSwap Sans, who is the President of the Friend Club. They are trying to get Papyrus to join, and he asks what Science Sans does, and he says he's the Minister of War. They get into an argument which ends with US Sans to say hey he'll become a unjust leader later into his ruling. When UnderFell Sans gets into a fight with UnderFell Papyrus he goes to comfort him with knock knock jokes. Later, when UnderFell Papyrus asks about Friend Club to US Sans, he inquiries if it's 'Some sort of mutual agreement between two monsters to decimate their enemies together?' US Sans says that not how it works but Science Sans jumps and says that's exactly how it work, and suggests he should talk to UF Sans. US Sans says that he was helping him, and tells him not to lie about Friendship. Science Sans asks why before stating that it's the easiest way to control the masses, and US Sans gets upset and UF Paps screams at them to just help him with his F-ing brother, to which UnderSwap Papyrus comes and basically gets angry for swearing in front of US Sans. Later, when Science Sans was alone, Fresh comes out of the blue and scolded him for thinking un-pure thoughts (clinking teeth with an alternative version of himself) and Science threatened to tell everyone he was harassing him, but Fresh Sans points out that no one would believe him and skateboards away. Not long after Science Sans meets up with UF Sans to ask him if he was okay. After hearing he was, Science Sans told UF Sans about the Friend Club. He then tells UF Sans that he wanted to take over Friend Club and he needed UF Sans to help, to which UF Sans agrees. The two find US Sans in the kitchen and tell him they're taking over Friend Club. Blue then tells he has allies. When Science Sans and UF Sans don't believe him, US Sans brings them out. His two allies come, or his "Friend-chmen" that US Sans calls them are discovered to be Error Sans and Fresh! Sans. Science and UF Sans run out of the kitchen. They then discuss the events the happened back in the kitchen. Science Sans tells UF Sans that he ran into "the YOLO one" earlier and that he had harassed him. When UF Sans gets upset Science Sans goes to explain that he was a sinner for wanting to kiss him. Science ends up awkwardly stopping himself before he could say the last bit, realizing his mistake. This ends up with UF Sans walking away, feeling awkward. Classic sans tells Science to never tell Fell Sans about it because it makes him really uncomfortable. It ends when Science Sans gets a note (which Fresh brings him, possibly because US Sans ordered him to) from US Sans telling him to meet him for a "super special tea party" with just him and Sci Sans. Science Sans mumbles "a date with a devil." He decides to go, saying, "If I don't make it back, Tell edge he's hot!" Classic Sans gets very uncomfortable by this. HELP_tale Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:The Royal Scientist Role Category:Male